What hurt the most AkuRoku
by Reno Saikari
Summary: Songfic I don't own any of this and yeah the title says it all


_Disclaimer: I don't own the kingdom hearts or its characters nor do I own the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. _

_(A/N: I was bored in English class and it came to this so enjoy and tell me what you think ok I love reviews it helps out my writing!) _

_**Axel opened his eyes slowly and sat up; there wasn't a noise in his room except for the pitter patter of rain on the roof of castle oblivion it was normal for him, but this time was different there was no blonde boy next to him, just an empty spot. Axel held his tears back and got out of bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and walked into the small bathroom.**_

_I can take the rain on this empty house_

_That don't bother me._

_**He turned on the sink and placed his under the cold running water and splashed his face with some of it, then grabbed a towel and wiped of his face. Just another normal morning except Roxas wasn't in the bathroom laughing at how stupid Axel looked. He felt his tears come back but wouldn't let them escape, Roxas won't have like that. **_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once and in awhile._

_**Axel stumbled his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, he sat down at one of the tables and laid his he down. "Roxas." He mumbled under his breath. "Why'd you have to go?" He asked himself. He was so caught up in his thought that he hadn't realized he had started to cry. He thought of what he should have done and how he could have stop Roxas. **_

_Even though goin on with you gone_

_Still upsets me_

_**Axel felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Axel are you ok?" Demyx asked at first Axel thought that Demyx was just playing then he realized his friend was really worry and couldn't tell that Axel world had fallen apart. "Yeah I'm fine Demyx." Axel lied and faked a smile. "Ok Axel but please don't do anything stupid." Demyx said walking away slowly.**_

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me_

_**As Demyx walked away Axel laid his head back down on the table. "I wish people would leave me alone." He thought out loud. He sighed and looked to the side of him there was no one. Demyx was always the first to be up and he dragged Zexion with him so Axel looked around to make sure Zexion wasn't around.**_

_What hurts the most _

_is being so close_

_**Axek closed his eyes and remembered everything he and Roxas did together.(Flashback) "Hey Axel do you promise tonever leave me?" Roxas asked holding on to Axel. "Yeah." Axel anwsered, they laid in silence. "Hey Roxas what do you see in the future?" Axel asked the blonde boy who clinged to him. "I see you and me together and happy, what about you." Roxas anwsered, and Axel sorta blushed. He got out of the bed and placed his hand on Roxas. "Tag your it." He smiled, he ran out of the room. Roxas got up and smiled then ran after Axel.(End flash back)**_

_And having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_**"Roxas you did have to die, I should have save you its my fault I should have died why was it you?" Axel sobbed, punching the table and then he realized he had broke the table but he was to upset to even care."I wanted to tell you so much." Axel thought getting up from the table. **_

_And never known _

_What could have been_

_**Axek walked back to his room, he wasn't hungry and hadn't been for two days. The lose of Roxas hit him hard. He had never loved anyone like he loved Roxas. Which made Demyx worry about him, Demyx was Axel best friend and had a big heart. He opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. **_

_And not seein me lovin you _

_thats what I was tryin to do._

_**Axel found his picture of him and Roxas and tryed to smile but he could. The picture only brought more tears, he lost his grip on the picture and dropped it on the floor. The glass shaddered and Axel just stared at it. **_

_It's hard dealing with the pain of lossing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it._

_**Axel laid on the bed and closed his eyesm but all his mind was set on was Roxas. So he sat up and got out of bed, Axel was still in his pajamas, as he walked through the castle. When he saw Demyx and Zexion in the halls as well. **_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends _

_And I'm alone._

_**Demyx smiled at Axel and Zexion just smirked, Axel smiled his fake smile that Demyx knew. Demyx gave him a hug and forced Zexion to give Axel a hug, but Axel just felt the same. "Axel you might want to get dressed before Demyx trys to dress you again." Zexion wishpered to him, then walked away with Demyx. **_

_Still harder gettin up gettin dressed _

_livin with this regret_

_**Axel walked to his room and walked in, he closed the door behind him. He found his clothes and then played with the zipper on his coat and managed to unzip his coat. He stripped himself of the pajamas and placed them on the floor., then placed his coat on. He zipped it up and put on his pants and then his shoes.**_

_But if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away tell the word that would stay in ay heart that were left unspoken. _

_**Axel ploped down on the bed and looked at the area he had dropped the photo of Roxas. He put on his gloves and bent down to pick up the glass, and the photo of Roxas. Axel closed his eyes and remebered what happened the day Roxas had died.(Flashback) "Hey Axel no matter what happens I'll protect you and you can count on me." Roxas said with a smirk, he placed on of his keyblades on his shoulder and Axel gave Roxas a smirk which made him smile. "Now lets go." Roxas said walking off. The mission was to explore Destiny Island but it didn't go as planed. "Roxas I've found something." Axel yelled running over to the area Roxas was in, but when he was in clear view of Roxas, he was laying on the floor defeated.(End flashback) "I should have protected you maybe if I did you'd still be here with me." Axel thought when he finished pickinup the photo and glass.**_

_What hurts the most_

_was being so close _

_**Demyx knockedknocked on the door and Axel opened it. "Axel I think you should visit Roxas' grave now." Demyx said looking down expecting Axel to say no and slam the door like he always did. "Ok Demyx." Axel anwsered and Demyx looked up in disbelif. "I'll go with you then." Demyx said smiled a warm simle. **_

_And havin so much to say _

_And watching you walk away._

_**Demyx and Axel walked to Roxas' grave with flowers Marluxia gave them(Or they stole which one you want to picture)Axel got down on his knees and placed the flowers on the ground in front of the picture of Roxas. "Roxas there was something I wanted to tell you." Axel began to say.**_

_And never knowin _

_What could have been _

_**Demyx looked at Axel when he began to speak. As Axel contiued tears well up in Demyx's eyes. "Roxas the we were laying in bed together and I Asked you what you saw in the future and you said you saw you and me then you asked me what I saw and I got of bed and we played tag." Axel was laughing and crying as he said this. **_

_And not seein me lovin you _

_thats what I was tring to do_

_**"Well Roxas I saw you, I saw you and me together forever." He sobbed and Demyx placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and for the first time in two days Axel smiled a real smile not his fake on. "Roxas might be gone but he will never be forgotten." Axel said his smile was warm and fullhearted. Demyx hugged Axel and returned his smile. **_

_So what do you think please review and no flames thank you for reading :-)_


End file.
